Trick or Treat ?
by Drake Stormrider
Summary: Petit One-shot d'Halloween... Ou quand Drago cherche un divertissement digne de ce nom en la personne de Harry Potter... // Yaoi


_**Auteure : Drake Stormrider**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez de l'univers de Harry Potter est à JKR, pas à moi (et heureusement XD)**_

_**Avertissement : Lemon, yaoi. Donc si vous n'appréciez pas les relations homme-homme, merci de passer votre chemin.  
**_

_**Blabla : Petit One-shot d'Halloween... Ou quand Drago**__** cherche un divertissement digne de ce nom en la personne de Harry Potter... **_

PS : "Trick or Treat" que j'ai traduit par "une farce ou une gâterie" ^^

* * *

La brume montait lentement depuis le lac, envahissant peu à peu le parc de l'école de Sorcellerie. Le transformant en une mer blanche et mouvante. De temps à autre, le cri d'un corbeau venait troubler la sérénité du lieu, cris se faisant de plus en plus rares à mesure que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les hautes tours du château. La vie apportée par la lumière solaire se retirait peu à peu, rendant à chaque nouvelle seconde l'endroit plus ... mort.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, en ce 31 octobre, Poudlard était tout sauf mort. Derrière les épais murs de pierre, les étudiants fêtaient Halloween, comme chaque année depuis que l'école avait été crée. Déguisé en créatures terrifiantes, ils s'amusaient à se faire peur en parcourant les couloirs de l'école. Les meilleurs à ce jeu là étaient certainement les fantômes, habitués qu'ils étaient à effrayer les vivants.

Drago soupira en évitant un énième couple qui s'enfuyait en hurlant à travers les couloirs. Rien d'amusant. Il ne trouvait rien d'amusant à faire. Pourtant, Halloween devrait être la fête parfaite pour les Serpentards, l'occasion rêvée d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs camarades en prétextant s'amuser, comme tout le monde. Pourtant il en avait eu des idées.

Pour commencer, il avait envoyé à la belette une boite de confiseries très spéciales. Des araignées en réglisse, qui bougeaient comme des vraies. Des friandises très courues, et très rares en raison de la complexité du sortilège qui les animait. Et curieusement, Ronald Weasley était l'un des rares à détester ces bonbons. Il avait fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, rampant sur le sol de la Grande Salle à reculons en essayant d'échapper aux sucreries du cauchemar. Les Serpentards avaient bien ri, et Blaise avait même réussi à prendre l'appareil de ce crétin de Crivey pour immortaliser le moment.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il s'était arrangé pour que Granger, cette folle dingue de bouquins, tombe sur un ouvrage des plus intéressants, issu de la collection personnelle de son père. Un livre qui ne s'ouvrait que pour un sang pur. La pauvre fille avait essayé pendant des heures de l'ouvrir, essayant tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Si ce livre était si dur à ouvrir, c'est qu'il devait receler des informations dignes de sa cervelle de première de la classe ! Elle avait même tenté quelques sortilèges découverts dans un obscur ouvrage de la bibliothèque. En vain. Au dîner, elle était arrivée complètement hagarde, le livre dans ses mains, et avait crié de rage quand Neville Longdubat l'avait ouvert sans la moindre difficulté. Lui, le cancre, avait réussi là où elle avait misérablement échoué.

Il avait eu bien d'autres idées au cours de cette journée, comme faire accuser Longdubat d'un renversement de chaudron en plein cours de Rogue. Le simplet avait écopé d'une soirée de retenue avec l'objet de ses cauchemars, directeur de la Maison des Verts et Argent. Ou bien libérer quelques épouvantards dans les couloirs de l'école – ceux là même qui devaient être responsables de la fuite de ces deux adolescents qu'il venait de croiser.

Mais tout cela ne lui avait pas apporté le divertissement qu'il attendait. Ses camarades avaient failli s'étouffer de rire à chacune de ses plaisanteries, mais lui... rien. Le néant. Nada, que dalle. Comme si ces blagues de bas étage ne valaient même pas un sourire de sa part. Non, il lui fallait quelque chose de mieux. Une plaisanterie du meilleur goût. Une de celles qui vous tirait un sourire même des années après. Et pour une farce de cette envergure, il fallait une personne d'envergure. Une victime à la hauteur de son talent.

Harry Potter.

Qui d'autre après tout pourrait mieux remplir ce rôle que sa Némesis ? Il sentait que ce serait la seule personne capable de le divertir suffisamment en ce jour d'Halloween. La seule personne qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait eu cette brillante idée, et qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvée. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que le Survivant n'avait pas perdu ses moyens face à un Détraqueur-Epouvantard... Ce ne serait pas digne de lui...

Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes, qui le menèrent près de la salle commune des Lions, pour le trouver. Il lui tournait le dos, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Silencieux comme une ombre, le Prince de Serpentard se glissa à ses côtés, murmurant au creux de son oreille un "Trick or treat, Potter ?". Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le brun brutalement, et l'instant d'après, perles d'orage et joyaux d'émeraude se fixaient.

"Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches si loin de ton dortoir ? Tu as peur du noir ?"

Un sourire un brin sadique s'afficha sur le visage du blond, qui s'avança d'une façon fluide jusqu'à l'autre, penchant sa tête dans son cou pour inspirer lentement son odeur. Pour venir donner un léger coup de langue sur la peau frissonnante.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Potter, ce n'est pas très poli..."

Il souffla légèrement sur la peau, posant sa main sur la hanche du Survivant paralysé par la surprise, tandis que l'autre se glissait doucement dans les cheveux ébouriffés.

"Je crains de devoir choisir pour toi, Potter. Mais tu vois, je serais bon joueur. Pour toi, ce sera... Treat..."

Il se recula légèrement, pour croiser le regarde de sa Némésis, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un sourire moqueur illumina le visage de l'héritier Malefoy, et il se rapprocha de nouveau, forçant le Gryffondor à reculer jusqu'à buter contre un mur. Il avait l'air d'une proie prise au piège, une proie trop surprise par ce qui se passait pour avoir un quelconque réflexe. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Il commençait à s'amuser. Enfin.

Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous le pull du brun, caressant la peau nue du bout de doigts, arrachant un soupir à sa victime. Il explorait chaque centimètre carré de peau, tandis que ses lèvres déposaient une multitude de baisers aussi légers que des papillons sur la peau sensible du cou, juste sous l'oreille. Puis les caresses se firent plus franche, venant jouer avec les tétons, jusqu'à les faire durcir, pour les pincer doucement. Un nouveau soupir, non, un gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Potter, malgré lui.

Puis le blond commença à descendre, embrassant la clavicule, la peau de la poitrine dévoilée par la chemise qu'il déboutonnait tranquillement. Presque négligemment, il mordilla de nouveau les tétons, tandis que ses mains, à présent désœuvrées, se glissaient sous la ceinture, caressant une peau chaude et frémissante. Le Survivant n'en menait pas large. Trop pétrifié pour faire autre chose que se laisser faire, il restait là, immobile, plus docile qu'un agneau qu'on mène à l'abattoir.

Trop facile. Ce n'était pas amusant s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de résistance...

Les gestes du Serpentard se firent alors plus brusques, rompant avec la douceur des instants précédents. La boucle de ceinture sauta rapidement, et quelques secondes plus tard, pantalon et boxer gisaient au pieds du brun, qui le fixait avec son air surpris. Manifestement, il ne réalisait pas encore la situation, pas plus que le changement d'attitude de Drago. Ce dernier sourit de nouveau, d'un sourire qu'il avait souvent vu sur le visage de son père alors qu'il torturait un Moldu pour le Lord. Un sourire sadique. Et il empoigna fermement le membre presque dressé de Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement où se mêlaient douleur et plaisir. Sans attendre, il commença de vigoureux allers-retours, tirant de son autre main les cheveux de Potter en arrière pour se libérer l'accès à son cou, qu'il mordillait avec plaisir. Demain matin, il resterait des traces...

Le brun haletait à présent, essayant tant bien que mal de restreindre les gémissements qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son esprit, totalement embrumé par le plaisir qui montait en lui par vague, ne parvenait plus à reprendre un contrôle suffisant pour repousser son... agresseur ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça de Malefoy. Pas dans la mesure où il lui faisait tant de bien. Ses lèvres fraîches sur sa peau brulante. Sa langue, taquine qui le faisait frémir à chaque seconde. Sa main, qui poursuivait son va et vien avec ardeur, le faisant gémir comme jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, il en voulait plus. Plus de plaisir, plus de jouissance, et il cru que son souhait se réalisait quand le blond prit son membre douloureux dans sa bouche, remplaçant avantageusement sa main. Et il cru défaillir quand il sentit la langue du blond, si mutine, jouer avec lui, manquant de le faire jouir à chaque instant. Mais juste à temps, Drago ralentissait ses caresses, faisant durer sa torture un peu plus longtemps. Faisant monter lentement mais sûrement le plaisir dans le corps du Survivant, qui venait d'empoigner ses cheveux pour le forcer à accélérer.

Comme si lui, Drago Malefoy, allait accepter de se laisser commander par qui que ce soit. Il libéra sa tête, enserrant les poignets de Harry dans ses mains pour les plaquer sur le mur, poursuivant ses jeux. Il sentait le brun arriver pratiquement à bout, il le sentait sur le point de se libérer. Et juste avant que ça n'arrive, il stoppa tout, se reculant dans le couloir pour mieux observer un Gryffondor pantelant, qui gémissait à présent de frustration. Tout s'était arrêté beaucoup trop vite ! Et au mauvais moment surtout.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas meilleure vision pour le blond, qu'une Némésis perdue, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour voir où était passé celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir l'instant d'avant. Pas de meilleure vision que celle des orbes d'émeraudes qui s'éclaircissaient à mesure qu'il comprenait. Pas de meilleure vision que l'éclair de fureur qui traversa son regard, et les poings qui se seraient à ses côtés, rageurs, encadrant une virilité plus droite que jamais, gonflée au point d'en être douloureuse.

"J'avais dit Treat ? Autant pour moi, c'est Trick... Sans mauvais jeu de mots Potter..."

Puis Drago Malefoy s'éloigna dans le couloir, reprenant satisfait la direction des cachots. Il n'y avait pas d'appareil pour immortaliser la tête de Harry à ce moment là, mais ses souvenirs suffiraient amplement. Il avait eu le Survivant à sa merci, l'avait entièrement contrôlé l'espace de quelques merveilleux instants.

"Au fait, joyeux Halloween Potter !" lança-t-il négligemment avant de descendre l'escalier, pour éclater ensuite d'un long rire satisfait qui résonna dans les couloirs voisins, effrayant encore quelques étudiants.

Vivement le 31 octobre prochain...

* * *


End file.
